


Morning Train

by bluemisfortune



Series: Neon Lights [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Background Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Kaito's commute is weird. Faux-delinquent musicains, excitable babysitters and pretty strangers on the same train. It's an odd way to start the day.





	Morning Train

 It’s a crisp late summer morning in Heartland City, same as every other day for the past month, and Heartland Park South Station is quiet. Very few people travel from this far in this early in the morning. Down below the number thirty two bus pulls in. Tenjou Kaito watches out the corner of his eye as the twins step off the bus and head their separate ways.

 A few minutes later, there are quiet footsteps behind Kaito on the platform. They stop next to him and Kaito glances down at the boy setting down his bag beside him. Every day the same. Kamishiro Ryouga, likes to look and act like he’s some sort of bad boy delinquent, but he’s always waiting for the earliest train to school. Always a responsible student. 

 “Aren’t you hot in that coat?” Ryouga says. 

 A breeze blows through the platform as the train leaves. Ryouga’s red tie and short sleeves sway in the wind, hair whipping around in front of his face as Kaito’s black coat brushes against his legs.  

 

 “You know Tron is shady, right?” Kaito says. 

 Ryouga, of course, rolls his eyes. “I need a job. Especially now. Supplies for school this year have been ridiculous, I’ve needed three new uniforms-”

 “Well, if you will get into fights with teenage girls.”

 “Hey, I came off of that worse than she did.” His hand goes absently to his jaw. “I’ve never been punched like that in my life. Anyway, we’re friends again now. I shared my lunch and we made up.”

 “What a wonderfully simplistic life you must have,” Kaito says.

 “The point is, I need a job. And unless you’re hiring, Tron is the best option.”

 “The point is, it’s shady as fuck. You know that bad guy bar in movies? Smoke, neon lights, pool, mafia hitmen? That’s what Tron is.”

 “Have you ever been in Tron? It’s a cute cafe staffed by pretty boy waiters. How do you even know I’m working there?”

 “You just called yourself a pretty boy,” Kaito sighs. The monorail pulls in Ryouga pushes his hair up with one of the far too many colourful bands on his wrist. Ryouga is definitely a pretty boy. “I’m just saying, be careful.”

 “Whatever,” Ryouga says, picking up his bag as the doors open. “Jobs a job. We don’t all have rich dad’s to rely on.” 

 “Rio!” call a group of the girls on the train. 

 “Coming,” Ryouga calls back, voice softer and warmer. He glances at Kaito. “Don’t poke your nose in my business just because you’re having a dry spell.”

 He runs off onto the train, joining the girls from his school just before the doors close. Kaito sighs as the monorail whizzes off. 

 

 Dry spell? He’s not having a dry spell. Just because V hadn’t called in a while. It’s not like Kaito wants a relationship. He and V just have an understanding. He’s let V know he’d be interested in hooking up sometime soon, but as yet, nothing in reply. 

 Kaito’s own train pulls in only a few minutes later. His far more cramped than Ryouga’s monorail mostly used for school kids. Kaito squeezes in but doesn’t manage to grab anything before the train jolts forward. Someone knocks into him from behind and Kaito stumbles forward, straight into the passenger in front of him. He lifts his head slightly and finds himself gazing at an incredibly handsome redhead. 

 “Hi,” he says. 

 “You ok?” the redhead says.

 Kaito swallows thickly and nods, straightening up a little. His hand grasps the handle above him, fingers resting lightly against the redhead’s. So perhaps he has been going through a dry spell to be this taken by some stranger on a train. He’s not going to ever tell Ryouga that though.

 “Just a little off balance, thanks.” 

 “Good.” 

 He turns away, gazing out the window and Kaito watches his face carefully. This isn’t really what he’s good at. He’s not really sure how to talk to people and the redhead doesn’t really seem to want to start a conversation. Oh god, he must really be desperate to be even considering asking some random attractive guy on the train for anything.

 The train jolts to a stop in the next station and Kaito staggers to keep his balance. His hand shifts, grabbing the redhead’s for a moment as they both struggle not to bump into anyone else. 

 “Sorry,” the redhead mutters, moving closer as more people file in.

 “Yeah,” Kaito says glancing away. “It’s only a few stops.” The redhead nods and Kaito glances away. It’s way too close for comfort. “Uh-”

 “Thomas,” the redhead says. Kaito glances back at him. “Since you’re closer than most people get on a first date and holding my hand. It’s Thomas.” Kaito’s eyes widen and he goes to jerk his hand away but Thomas’ fingers catch his. “It’s fine.” 

 “Want to go on a proper first date?” Kaito says. “Like, tonight?”

 God, he’s desperate. 

 “This is my stop,” Thomas says as the train stops again. Of course. There was no way- “Maybe you’ll bump into me again some other time though.”

 Kaito nods dumbly as Thomas releases his hand and makes his way through the crowd. “Yeah…”

 “I’ll be on the same line, same time tomorrow,” he calls over his shoulder as the doors shut. 

 Kaito nods dumbly as the train moves on again. But meeting up on a train doesn’t deal with his need now. 

 

 His phone goes off and he glances down. A message from V at last. 

   _> V  
   >>Tonight. Usual place. _

 And then a few moments later:

   _> V  
   >>You sound desperate._

_ >Kaito  
   >>Fuck you._

_ >V  
   >>Don’t get you hopes up._

 Kaito puts his phone away and ignores him from there on. He turns his attention back to getting out. He pushes through the crowd as the train pulls in and manages to squirm out with the others onto the platform. 

 

 “Kaito!” Kaito tries not to roll his eyes as Yuuma runs over. He’s far too excitable for this early in the morning. “Kaito, hey.”

 “Hello, Yuuma,” Kaito says quietly as Yuuma falls into step next to him. “Aren’t you going to be late for school?”

 “Probably, but it’s kinda expected by now,” Yuuma replies with a shrug. “What are you doing out here?”

 “I’ve got a job. Need to pick up some equipment.”

 “What sorta job?”

 “The confidential kind.”

 “You never tell me anything anymore, Kaito.”

 “That’s because you don’t understand the meaning of confidentiality.” 

 Yuuma pouts and follows Kaito nonetheless. Kaito doesn’t really mind. Yuuma is a relaxing presence really. Haruto likes him. He reminds him of the childhood he missed. And hopefully the enjoyment Haruto will one day have as he grows.

 “I think you need to enjoy yourself more,” Yuuma says. “Haruto thinks so too.”

 “Can you pick him up from school today?” Kaito says.

 “Busy day, huh?” Kaito nods. “If you promise to take us to that new ice cream place when you get back.”

 “If it’s not too late.” 

 Yuuma nods. “Can I have a pay rise?” 

 “No.” 

 “You’re so mean.”

 “Go to school, Yuuma. I need to work.”

 Yuuma frowns a little but nods and hurries off down the streets, waving off at him. Kaito waves slightly and carries on towards his destination. Hopefully he won’t be gone all day. Hopefully it won’t be long Yuuma is alone babysitting Haruto. Even if Haruto does like him, he does get so excitable with him. If only their father cared about how worked up Haruto got as much as he did. 

 

 “Ready to get to work?” Droite says as he steps in.

 “I hope you’re in the mood for a good one,” Gauche laughs. “This one’s a real tough one.”

 “Just get on with it,” Kaito says. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au that I've had around for a while and never got around to writing before and may not ever write again. But it is basically that the Arclights run a badguy bar, Ryouga works there, Kaito is a goodguy mercenary and Yuuma is Haruto's babysitter.


End file.
